Ki-Adi-Mundi
=Ki-Adi-Mundi= *Edit Quote: "Impossible! The Sith have been extinct for a millennium." -- Ki-Adi-Mundi Ki-Adi-Mundi was een Cerean Jedi Master die in de Jedi High Council zetelde in het laatste decennium van de Galactic Republicals één van de belangrijkste leden. Biografiehttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ki-Adi-Mundi&action=edit&section=1Edit Jeugdhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ki-Adi-Mundi&action=edit&section=2Edit Ki-Adi-Mundi werd op zijn rustieke thuisplaneet Cerea op late leeftijd voor een potentiële Jedi ontdekt door de Dark Woman. Net als alleCereans bezat hij twee harten en een binair brein. Ki-Adi's vader wou zijn zoon eerst niet vrijgeven maar een aanval van een gangster die zijn zoon wou ontvoeren deed hem van mening veranderen. Aangezien slechts één op twintig Cereans mannelijk van geslacht was, trok een geboorte steeds 'belangstellenden' aan aangezien een mannelijke Cerean status en eer bezat in hun samenleving. Ki-Adi-Mundi was begaafd in de Form III-stijl. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/b/b8/Ki-Adi-Mundi_profile.jpgKi-Adi-Mundi Ki-Adi werd meegenomen naar Coruscant waar hij na training van de Dark Woman persoonlijk werd opgeleid door Yoda zelf. In de Jedi Temple bloeide hij open en kon hij zijn supersnelle reacties aanscherpen. Na 21 jaar te hebben getraind onder Yoda werd Ki-Adi-Mundi een Jedi Knight. Ki-Adi kon door zijn speciaal binair brein de invloed van beslissingen perfect afwegen tegen de Light Side en de Dark Side. Persoonlijke missieshttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ki-Adi-Mundi&action=edit&section=3Edit Per uitzondering was het Ki-Adi-Mundi toegestaan om terug te reizen naar Cerea waar hij wou afrekenen met het verleden en onder andere de gangster die destijds zijn vader bedreigde. Gedurende twintig jaar was Ki-Adi-Mundi de Jedi Watchman of Cerea. Uitzonderlijk werd hem ook toegestaan om in het huwelijk te treden en om kinderen te krijgen om de populatie van Cereans in stand te houden. Na de dood van Micah Giiett werd Ki-Adi uitgenodigd om in de Jedi High Council te zetelen wat een grote eer was aangezien hij officieel nog geen Jedi Master was. Nochtans hield hij zich niet afzijdig van de discussies in 32 BBYnaar aanleiding van de verschijning van een mysterieuze krijger die een Sith kon zijn en Anakin Skywalker die mogelijk door de Midi-chlorians was gemaakt. Ki-Adi-Mundi achtte het eerst niet mogelijk dat de Sith waren teruggekeerd na meer dan een millennium van het universum te zijn verdwenen. Later voelde hij dat Anakin aan zijn moeder dacht. Ki-Adi reisde mee naar Naboo om de begrafenis bij te wonen van Qui-Gon Jinn. thumb|250px Eén van zijn missies leidde hem naar Tatooine waar hij de verloren gewaande Sharad Hett terugvond en het moest opnemen tegenAurra Sing, Jabba the Hutt en Ephant Mon. Na de dood vanSharad Hett accepteerde Ki-Ad-Mundi Hetts zoon A'Sharad Hett, een halve Tusken Raider, als zijn Padawan. Ki-Adi-Mundi werd daarna officieel geridderd tot Jedi Master. In de toenemende crisis in het universum werd Mundi's raad als belangrijk beschouwd door de Jedi maar ook door Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Ki-Adi-Mundi geloofde niet dat iemand alsDooku tot zo'n slechte daden in staat was dan dat er in de media werd bericht. Clone Warshttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ki-Adi-Mundi&action=edit&section=4Edit Maar Ki-Adi-Mundi moest zijn ongelijk toegeven toen Obi-Wan Kenobi op Geonosis de legers van de CIS had ontdekt die onder leiding stonden van Dooku. Op Geonosis leidde hij samen met Plo Koon en Aayla Secura een aanval op een Droid Control Ship om het Droid Control Signal uit te schakelen maar dat mislukte aangezien deTrade Federation niet langer afhankelijk was van één centraal signaal. Uiteindelijk overleefde Ki-Adi Geonosis om daarna als een Jedi High General in de Clone Wars actief te zijn. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/d/d7/Mundi_Grievous.jpgKi-Adi-Mundi vs Grievous Zo confronteerde hij Grievous op Hypori en was één van de weinige Jedi die een duel met de cyborg overleefde. Hij werd net op tijd gered door Clone Troopers onder leiding van Captain Fordo. NadatObi-Wan Kenobi was vermist na de Battle of Jabiim werd Ki-Adi-Mundi even de Master van Anakin Skywalker. Toen Kenobi terug opdook, was Ki-Adi niet ontevreden dat deze moeilijke taak hem niet langer toebehoorde. Daarna nam Ki-Adi deel aan de Second Battle of Geonosis waar hij samen met Clone Commander Jet een aanvalsgolf leidde. Ki-Adi raakte echter gewond toen zijn Gunship crashte. Toch kon hij samen met zijn troepen een weg banen door de catacomben van Geonosis waardoor ze de groep van Anakin Skywalker tegenkwamen en samen hulp konden bieden aan Obi-Wan Kenobi en Cody. Tijdens de Outer Rim Sieges werd hij gekoppeld aan het 21th Nova Corps en de Galactic Marines onder leiding van Clone Commander Bacara. Zo vocht hij bijvoorbeeld op New Bornalex en tijdens de Battle of Mygeeto. Dit had tot gevolg dat Ki-Adi de vergaderingen van de Jedi High Council moest bijwonen als hologram. Hij was onder andere bezorgd over de aanval op Kashyyyk en over de zoektocht naar Grievous. Ki-Ad-Mundi ging akkoord datObi-Wan Kenobi Grievous zou opsporen te Utapau. Op Mygeeto zou Ki-Adi zijn laatste strijd leveren. Met zijn troepen was hij op weg om de strijd te beslechten toen Order 66 werd gegeven. Ki-Adi-Mundi kon verbaasd nog enkele schoten pareren maar viel ten prooi aan zijn eigen troepen. thumb|250px Nadat Palpatine zichzelf tot Emperor had gekroond, kwam een officieel rapport uit waarin stond dat Ki-Adi-Mundi was geëxecuteerd omdat hij explosieven probeerde te leggen op een brug te Mygeeto. Achter de schermenhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ki-Adi-Mundi&action=edit&section=5Edit *Ki-Adi-Mundi werd gespeeld door Silas Carson. In een pick-up scene in 'The Phantom Menace' werd hij even vertolkt door John Coppinger. *Ki-Adi werd ontwikkeld door Iain McCaig. *Ki-Adi's stijl werd vermeld in 'Mysteries of the Jedi'. Verschijninghttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ki-Adi-Mundi&action=edit&section=6Edit *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Landing at Point Rain **Legacy of Terror **Brain Invaders **Grievous Intrigue Bronhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ki-Adi-Mundi&action=edit&section=7Edit *Ki-Adi-Mundi in de Databank *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Star Wars: The Clone Wars DVD Season Two *Mysteries of the Jedi *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams